


Renuinion

by orphan_account



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: And I wish they'd make a second season, Angst, But I don't care, But I still like Jack, Cuz he makes a better Yandere, Fluff, Gen, He wanted to kill everyone ffs, I bet you heard the same thing in the exact same wording a million times by now, I'm just trying to add more tags, It's too under-appreciated, Major Spoilers, Nakamaship, Oz makes a cool Yandere, Post-Canon, What else you expect?, Why did PH end, i shouldn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-15 22:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13040901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After a hundred years, Gilbert, Alice, and Oz are finally reunited. They reminisce about their friendship and adventures before parting ways again.Basically what I think happened after the ending.





	Renuinion

**Author's Note:**

> I can't begin to describe just how underrated this manga is.

_**"It's been such a long time... Gil! We're... We're finally together again."** _

 

They were sprawled across the floor next to that unmarked grave. Inside the space they fell into oh-so-long ago. How long has it been? A hundred years? No... longer... The world has changed so much in the time they had gone, but in this little cavity where they lay, it was almost as if no time has passed. Everything was the same as before, exactly how it should be. The last bit of dust from Vincent disappeared and all was well.

 

**" _You waited for us... You really waited for us..."_**

 

"Of course I did. I am your loyal servant after all, Oz. I promised you I would wait."

 

_"Just remember that he's MY manservant okay? Stupid seaweed head."_

 

Alice pouted, jealous as usual, trying to hide the fact that she missed Gil.

 

"Stupid rabbit! My master is MINE!"

 

Oz giggled at their childish argument over himself. If he wasn't lying in-between them, they would probably kill each other.

 

_**"Guys... Let's not fight now... Okay? I'm just so happy we managed to find you Gil! Ah, our memories aren't all back yet, so you'll have to help us Gil."** _

 

Oz looked up at the grave. It was covered in moss, looking exactly as it had when they first found it. Who's grave was it? Oz can't remember. Or maybe he just didn't want to think about it right now. His head was so blurry he can't even tell. Terrible memories flashed in Oz's head, he tried to block them out. He tried to think of something positive. 

 

 ** _"Gil, remember when Ada and I used to hide and make you cover for us?"_** Oz laughed,  _ **"The caretakers would try to get information out of you by scaring you with cats!"**_

 

"Ah!" Gil looked horrified that Alice now knew of this, forgetting she already knew of his fear of cats, "Um... I'm not scared of cats!"

 

 _"Well I'm just glad that damn clown is dead."_ Alice noticed Gil's discomfort, and although she wanted to make fun of him, she was tired and didn't feel like arguing with a stupid seaweed head so she tried to change the subject. 

 

"I agree... Stupid Break..."

 

Break? Break? Break was... Oz saw a smiling man with white hair, hair that covered his missing eye... With a cane... No, a sword. A seemingly carefree man with demons. Yes, yes, that's who Break was! A member of Pandora, former illegal contractor, Child of Misfortune! Where was he now? Oh yes, he had passed away. Passed away for _them_.

 

**_"Guys, Break did a lot for us. In fact, if not for his sacrifice... We might not even be here."_ **

 

Gil looked away, afraid to admit his gratefulness. Gratefulness for the man who taught him to kill. The man who bullied him relentlessly. The man who helped him get his master back.

****

After a minute of silence, Gil looked back at Oz, who was still looking at the cross, and followed his gaze until his eyes landed on the grave, "Lacie..."

 

_"Lacie... That sounds... Familiar... She was my mother, wasn't she?"_

 

Oh yes... That was who the grave belonged to. Lacie. _Lacie._ Who was Lacie? Broken memories surged into Oz. Wasn't she the one who caused all of this? The woman with red eyes... A man with blond hair... Did... Did she hurt Alice? His precious... Alice? White hot rage filled Oz. He stumbled onto his feet. He did not feel himself, yet at the same time, he felt more himself than he had since being reborn. Whoever hurts his Alice, he would destroy. He will destroy everything that makes Alice scared.

 

His scythe. His _scythe._ Oz looked around frantically. Where was his scythe? Surely it wasn't gone? How was he to protect Alice? Oh yes, he remembered now. He waved his hand and his scythe materialized out of thin air. He grabbed onto it, grinning like a lunatic. Whirling around, Oz faced the mossy golden cross, ready to destroy.

 

Alice, seemingly unfazed, said, _"_ _I'm glad, for her. For Lacie. Even though we've never met, I wanted to thank her. For taking part in the experiment. For giving birth to me and The Intention of Abyss. And... For giving me Oz. I don't know if I've ever thanked you properly before..."_  Alice smiled,  _"But... Thank you! Lacie!"_

 

Oh... If Alice thanks her... She must be good! Oz fell back onto the ground and silently thanked Lacie. He wasn't quite sure what for yet, but if Alice was grateful, he should be too.

 

Oz wrapped his hands around Gil's arm and leaned against his shoulder, smiling. Alice moved in closer to Oz and leaned in real close to his face. She studied him, and wondered how someone who looked so different to Oz could be Oz. Nonetheless, he was Oz. So she opened her mouth and bit his cheek. Oz giggled at the gesture.

 

_"You seemed out of it earlier when you stood up. I wanted to cheer you up so be thankful, manservant."_

 

Oz ruffled Alice's hair, **" _Thanks Alice!"_**

 

"Ah, I should begin to tell you guys everything that happened since you guys don't remember everything."

 

_**"What about what happened after we died? I want to know that too! Vincent told us a little but not a lot."** _

 

"Don't worry, I'll tell you that too."

 

Gil stared affectionately at Oz, and he began to tell the tale of Oz Vessalius, Gilbert Nightray, and Alice Baskerville. It was a wonderful tale, and they listened until the sun set. The night was cool but none of them felt cold. In fact, they felt quite warm. As Gil told the story, Alice and Oz remembered more and more. Sometimes, they would even finish Gil's sentence for him. They finished the tale at around midnight, and Alice immediately dozed off, and Gil followed soon after. 

 

It was early morning. You could see the tiniest hint of red and pink against the horizon. Oz's eyes were barely open when he saw a thin black line along Gil's index finger. It was probably his eyelash, but it's hard to tell what it was, given how dark it was and how blurry his vision was. Oz rubbed his eyes, but the line remained there. A bit alarmed now, Oz sat up and grabbed Gil's finger. To his horror, the fingernail fell off and shattered into a million pieces on the ground.

 

He knew what was going on. He had pieced it together by now. Getting so many contracts... Cutting off his own arm... It was a miracle Gil had managed to survive so long. It seems his body can no longer handle it. 

 

 _**"Gil? Gil wake up."**_ Oz decided it was best that he at least get to say his good byes. 

 

Gil awoke and stared at his hand, "Oh. Oh... Ahaha" Gil grinned, "Sorry... For leaving so early."

 

 _"Shut up guys I'm trying to slee- Oh."_ Alice was awake now, and looked at Gil's hand. His finger was quickly disintegrating and disappearing into the air. Tiny cracks ran along his hands.

 

Pretty soon, giant pieces of his arm started falling off, his legs started to crumble, and cracks started forming on his face, "I'm sorry that I can't stay by your side in this life. I broke my promise... My promise that I would be by your side no matter what. I hope you can forgive me. But I wanted to say thank you. Thank you for letting me be your servant... Oz! And you too... Alice!"

 

Alice blushed and looked like she might almost cry.

 

 _ **"Gil..."**_ He smiled a sad smile, **_"There's no need to apologize... You've been... The most loyal servant... And the greatest friend I could ask for. You stood by my side no matter what happened."_** Tears started streaming down Oz's eyes, but he remained smiling.

 

"It's time for me to go... I wonder if I'll join the other Glens? Slowly rotting and turning into chains? Spectating all the future Glens? Or maybe I'll just disappear forever like the other Baskervilles." 

 

The last piece of Gil crumbled to dust. Oz clutched Gil's hat against his chest, still smiling. He noticed something shiny in Gil's pocket. It was... A pocket watch. Jack's pocket watch. Oz slipped it into his jacket pocket then gingerly put Gil's hat on top of his head.

 

Oz whispered silently to himself,  _ **"I will get you back, Gil! I don't care if I have to bring the entire world to Abyss, murder the juries or rewrite fate itself! I promise you that you will be my servant again."**_

 

Alice stood solemnly, waiting for Oz to finish, before shouting, "C'mon _Oz. The adventures of Alice, Oz, and Gilbert may have ended... But ours has yet to begin! Now that Vincent is gone, we need to find someone else to communicate with the core. I also want to find the Intention! I have so much to talk about!"_

 

Alice reached out to Oz,  _"Let's go manservant! On the journey of Alice and Oz!"_

 

Somewhere, in the golden light of Abyss, where Oz's fallen companions reside, the core felt warm. Although it knew Vincent was gone, which was truly a shame, somehow it knew it wouldn't be alone for long. 

 


End file.
